The General and The Heiress
by ToriLily
Summary: A few days before Korra's birthday (AKA Team Avatar Reunion), Asami accidently hits Iroh with her moped. Immediately, tension grows between them and it starts to affect the others as well. Will they realise that they don't hate each as much as they think? Or will their rivalry tear Team Avatar apart? Irosami and Makorra (even though I don't like it that much)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me Tori! I don't know how or why but Irosami has become my OTP. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love it more than Korrasami. Now that's saying something. So, I'll just leave you to read this now! Later!**

**Asami's POV**

It's been a year since we saved Republic City. All the celebrating and congratulating had died down and now things were serious again. Korra was practising her airbending, Mako had join the police force, Bolin had started to take up metalbending, Iroh went back to the United Forces and I'm now running Future Industries. Sure, it's fun fixing and driving cars all day, but I miss having fun with the others and not worrying about paperwork and meetings. I knew being the first 18 year old to run a company was going to be hard, but this is nothing like I wanted it to be. I haven't been a teenager in months. I had just come from a board meeting discussing the release of my latest Satomobile. Finally, some time to sleep...RING! Ugh, who's calling me now? Annoyed, I picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Asami! Long time no see!" A familiar voice exclaimed on the other side "Korra!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. I used to like Korra, but then she took Mako from me "So, what do you need?"  
"It's my birthday next week, and I'm inviting the whole Team Avatar! You're the first person I called! So, you wanna come?" No. I really didn't.  
"Sure! I'll come! Wait, bad...reception..." I quickly slammed the phone down. I don't know why I said yes. I hate Korra, Mako left me, I barely even know Iroh and Bolin's practically a pet ( he's the only person I actually trust though). I threw myself onto my bed, wondering if the others were dreading next week.

The morning sunlight slapped me across the face. I reluctantly rolled out of bed. After a quick shower and getting dressed, I checked the time. 9:47am. I have a day off today! I reminded myself. On days like this, I normally went into town and had a girls day out by myself. I have no friends really. When I was young, my father never let me go out and make friends. He said that taking over the business was more important. I opened the mansion door and hopped onto my moped, starting the engine and heading off.  
I decided to be nice and find a present for the avatar. There was only one problem; I had no idea what Korra liked. Well, she could use some new hair accessories. Her blue ones really annoy me. Hastily, I searched for my favourite accessory store, Tress Up. I quickly found it at the end of the cobblestone street. The pretty smell of scented hair products was amazing. Hmm, I thought, what would look nice on Korra? A knife, in her eye...her pretty blue eyes that Mako loves more than mine... Focus Asami! From the corner of my eye, I saw the exact same hairbands as Korra's in red. I checked the price. Only 5 yuons! These were the perfect gift for that two-faced liar. I bought them and stuffed them in the bottom of my purse. Whilst in town, I ate a light breakfast and bought a few things for myself.

When it hit 3pm, I decided to head back to the mansion. I started up my moped and forced down my foot on the peddle. I didn't bother putting on my helmet. It wasn't until today I realised how beautiful Republic City was. On the way home, I looked up at the Toph Bei-Fong statue on top of the police station. And the Avatar Aang statue in the distance. Suddenly, my moped jerked violently and I was flung of it. I must have hit someone. Talk about déjà vu. In a rush of panic and hysteria, I checked the road to see who I hit. Surprisingly, it was Iroh sprawled on the street, with a red mark on his forehead.  
"Iroh! I'm so sorry!" I apologised, scrambling up and pulling the general onto his feet.  
"Its okay Asami" he groaned, but I could tell it wasn't.  
"I'll take you to where you're going on my moped" I offered  
"N-no thanks. I'm late for a meeting and turning up on the back of a moped with a headlight mark on my head doesn't help"  
"Its cos I'm a girl, isn't it!?" I snapped "It will ruin your reputation to be seen on the BACK of a moped with a GIRL driving!" I can't believe he would say that! Well, he didn't exactly say that, but he definitely thought it!  
"Your words, not mine" the general said under his breath. Ugh, what's wrong with him?  
"Since you decided not to take up my offer, I'll be on my way" I huffed, clambering onto my slightly scratched vehicle and driving back to the Sato mansion.

General Iroh, a sexist jerk, I bitterly thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iroh's POV**

What just happened? Miss Sato hits ME with HER moped and starts screaming at ME for not accepting her offer! I was already half an hour late to my meeting, so I decided to call in sick and walk home. Well, not really home, just my hotel room I'm staying in for a few months. I was supposed to come to Republic City a few weeks later but I couldn't miss Korra's birthday. The thing that still shocks me was Asami back there. The miss Sato I know was quiet, calm, and...nice. I haven't seen her in a year and she gets mad at me. I slumped down onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow. Sleep is the one thing I haven't had enough of recently. So many meetings and training and recruiting...Being the youngest general in the entire history of the United Forces was hard work. I rolled over onto my stomach and fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

When I awoke, it was already 8am in the morning. I had slept for 17 hours straight. Damn, I guess I really did need some sleep. But that wasn't what surprised me. It was my dream in fact. The moment of when Miss Sato ran me over playing again and again and again. The head of Future Industries screaming in my face on replay for 17 hours. I always thought Miss Sato was fragile and quiet, but now I'm slightly afraid of her. I reluctantly got out of bed,and felt a painful throbbing in my head. Ugh, why did I have to get hit by Asami's moped? I took a quick shower and dressed in casual clothes. I should probably get Korra something for her birthday.

At around 9am, I left to go into town to buy something for the Avatar. I was confident at first, but then I realised; I have no idea of what she liked. It'll come to me later. Meanwhile I'll find something to do. The cobblestone streets were filled with people. So many people. Then I remembered a game I used to play with my old friend in the Fire Nation. But I need another person...  
"Iroh!" As if on cue, I turned round to see Bolin walking towards me "Long time no see!"  
"Hey Bolin!" I greeted him "So, what are you doing here?"  
"Getting a present for Korra"  
"What happened to your head?" The earthbender questioned, gesturing to my still sore forehead "Asami hit me with her moped"  
"Ouch," he cringed "So, have you got anything for Korra?"  
"Not yet," I sighed "I don't know what she likes. Hey, wanna play a really fun game?"  
"Yeah! What game is it?"  
"Basically, you go up to hot girls and say really bad chat up lines"  
"Awesome! I'll start" Bolin spotted a pretty Fire Nation girl leaning against a shop window. He casually strolled over to her and rested his arm on the shop "Hey girl, do you need a plaster? It must've hurt when you fell from heaven" the girl giggled and walked away. Disappointed, the earthbender came back "It isn't that fun" he pouted "Watch and learn my friend" I saw a black-haired girl sitting at the café across the street. That girl was beautiful. Her long hair was glossy and bouncy and her eyes were a pretty electric green. She looked strangely familiar "Go on then!" Bolin nudged me forward gesturing towards the girl. I shook my head. There's no way I would embarrass myself in front of a girl like that.  
"Is the great general Iroh afraid?" the earthbender teased. Sighing, I nervously walked over to her "Hey. How do you like your eggs? Fried, scrambled or fertilised?" I asked her as seductively as I could. She looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. Strangely, the girl looked very familiar...  
"Excuse me General?" She said with a slight drop of disgust and anger. Her voice was very familiar...Oh God, the girl was...  
"Asami!?" I spluttered "I-i didn't recognise you...I thought you were a beautiful girl...I mean-"  
"What!?" Miss Sato exploded "I mean, not that you're not beautiful -"  
"Just shut up!" She thrust her finger to my lips, forcing me to stop speaking. I could feel a drop of sweat rolling down my face. I wasn't afraid of anything. But that was before I met Asami. This girl scared the life out of me. Her piercing green eyes were digging into my skull. My heart pounded so loudly I was afraid she would hear it. The heiress removed her finger. I ran for my life.  
"Dude, this is the best game ever! Did you see how mad Asami was?" Bolin exclaimed. I didn't even bother replying. I just needed to bury my face into a pillow and scream. I'm the general of the United Forces, one of the most fearless men in the world. How can one girl make me freak out like that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Asami's POV**

I don't know why, but the general just really drives me insane in a bad way. My blood just boils when I see him. He thinks he's so great, being a general and all. It's now 3 days until the reunion, I prefer to call it. I don't see the point of going. I've already seen Iroh and Bolin, the only two friends I have who don't make me want to throw up. Actually I'm not sure if Iroh's my friend. He's definitely afraid of me, I can tell. I like the fact that I scare him. I checked the time on my watch. Aww spirits, I'll be late to my meeting!

Hastily, I grabbed my coat and ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. I burst the double doors of the conference hall with one minute to spare "Nice of you to grace us with your presence at last Miss Sato" Erena Datno sneered. Ugh, what is that girl's problem? She's always trying to find something to criticise me on. She thinks she's so perfect, with her curly blonde hair and golden skin. I politely apologised and sat in my seat at the head of the table.

The meeting was soo boring. It was mainly Erena bragging about her company's cars and how great they were. She was totally trashing my Satomobiles! But I didn't speak out of turn; I knew better than that. I took another sip of my jasmine tea and sank myself further into the sofa. I really could use some company. But who? I don't really have anyone to talk to. I closed my eyes, getting lost in my imagination... Knock Knock! Ugh, who's at the door now at this time of day? Annoyed, I stormed over to the door and flung it open. And standing behind it was Iroh "What?" I snapped. He jumped back "N-nothing! I just want to apologise for earlier" he looked up at me. I could see in his golden eyes that I scared him "It's okay," I calmed down "Do you want to come in?" I do hate him but I do need some company. He nodded and I welcomed him in. The General scanned the paintings on the walls. There was a huge one of my mother, sitting elegantly and smiling warmly. Next to it was a smaller painting of me when I was younger; 13 I think.  
"Is that you?" Iroh asked, gesturing at the smaller painting "Yeah," I walked over to him and looked up at it as well "My father said I have changed a lot from when I was little. I grew up to be an ungrateful rude teenager. That's the last thing he said to me"  
"You're not that bad" he smiled. I looked away. Remember Asami; you're supposed to hate him! I showed the General to the living room and went to the kitchen to make tea. I threw a teabag into the two cups and put the kettle on. I tried not to think about my mother, since it makes me sad. But I can't help it. My mother was special. Not because she's my mother. Because she was the only bender in our family, the only one who understood the spirits, the only one who really cared about stuff. She wasn't "murdered" by a firebender really, she had a fierce fight against a master firebender and later died from the injuries. All those years that my Father kept that from me. My mother was a waterbender - one of the greatest that ever lived. I felt guilty all of a sudden; I let her down by not being a bender. My father never let me have anything to do with bending.

Then it crossed my mind - what if I was a bender?

The sound of the kettle turning off interrupted my thoughts. I poured the water into the cups, stirred it and took them into the living room. The general was waiting patiently . I placed the tea on the coffee table and joined him on the sofa.  
"So general, how come you're already here in Republic City?" I asked, trying to start a conversation "I wanted to settle in a bit first before Korra's birthday"  
"Oh, cool. Sorry to be nosy, but is it true that you're the crown prince to the Fire Nation?" I wanted to know if the rumours were true. Iroh sighed before he answered "Yes, it's true..." The world seemed different now. I was sitting next to royalty. A few days ago, I ran over a prince. I screamed in a prince's face. I gave a prince the death stare. I told a prince to shut up. And he was afraid of me. I'm probably gonna get arrested for this "...wow. That's...wow," I managed to say "How come you didn't say before?"  
"I don't want to be the prince," Iroh said. I was shocked. Who wouldn't want to be royalty? "So much pressure and too much attention. I hate people trying to suck up to me, hoping for an expensive gift or something" I know how he felt. Before the whole equalist thing, everyone was trying to be my friend. Now, no one speaks to me. Just rejected and (verbally) abused me. Erena is the perfect example.  
"I know how you feel. No one likes you for who you are, just what you are. Everyone sees you as General Iroh, the crown prince of the Fire Nation. How do I see you? As a measly peasant," I joked. Iroh laughed softly "But seriously, you're not that bad"  
"Neither are you Miss Sato" the general smiled as he said it  
"I ran over the prince of the Fire Nation then screamed in his face. I'm not exactly a saint" I was making a joke, but it was true. My father's right. I grew from a sweet polite little girl to a rude ungrateful loud young lady. My mother would be ashamed to call me her daughter after all I've done. She always told me I would grow up to be a honourable young woman. A polite, likeable, beautiful, inspirational person. A hero. I turned out to be none of these. People are ashamed to know me. I'm not polite, no one likes me, and I'm the total opposite of inspirational. Even when we saved Republic City, I didn't do much.  
"You're one of the greatest people I know. After everything you've been through, you still stuck with us. We've hurt you and ignored you yet you stayed. Don't ever think you're not great, and I'm not just talking about not being a bender" Iroh said.

Strangely enough, he sounded like my mother. She was always telling me inspirational stuff like that.

"Thank you" was all I could say  
"Its okay" he replied. I turned to look up at him.

Our eyes locked. I never really noticed it before, but his eyes were freaking gorgeous. I have every shade of gold in my wardrobe, yet none of them matched his eyes.

"I should probably go now," the general broke the silence, getting up to leave "Thank you for having me Miss Sato"  
"No need to be so formal general. Just call me Asami" I told him. I showed Iroh out and slumped onto the sofa. Gosh, that was intense.


End file.
